Mycroft Antonio de Todos los Santos
by smile.in.love
Summary: En un futuro distópico donde Reino Unido está bajo órdenes españolas, Mycroft y Greg demostrarán su amor a diario. Mystrade AU Futurista
**MYCROFT ANTONIO DE TODOS LOS SANTOS**

Este fic pertenece a un trabajo conjunto: 30 días de AU´s Mystrade. Pueden verlo completo escribiendo ese título en Google o AO3.

 **o.o.o**

 _Reino Unido ha caído. La república se ha establecido. ¡Larga vida a la República!_

El Imperio Español no cayó, salió a flote tras la supervivencia de Los últimos de Filipinas. Ellos, armados de valor, transmitieron a la gente de a pie que no hacía falta ser muchos para ganar una guerra. Años más tarde, las Islas Británicas cedieron ante el poder de una España fuerte y orgullosa de sí misma, desde Gibraltar hasta el norte de Escocia.

De eso hace ya más de quinientos años, con sus consecuentes cambios y adaptaciones de la cultura popular y las costumbres. Ese hecho puede verse fácilmente en los nombres.

Mycroft para sus más allegados, su nombre completo al nacer fue Mycroft Antonio de Todos los Santos, aunque él siempre lo rehusara y escribiera en todos lados como A. S. No fue ésa la reacción de Greg, que aceptó su nombre desde el primer momento: José Gregorio. Quizá porque su apellido, Lestrade, era mejor visto que Holmes, familia tradicional de caciquería y malas prácticas.

Sin embargo, eso era parte del pasado y ahora la familia Holmes vivía con una economía cercana al resto de la ciudadanía. Los años gloriosos de la monarquía pasaron a ser historia en el museo y había que adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos.

Mycroft recogió el vuelacoche del taller para ir a ver a Greg a su trabajo. Era tiempo de crisis, de nuevo, y las horas de empleo habían menguado para todo el mundo. Mycroft trabajaba en un banco de 9 a 14 y Greg en una comisaría de barrio haciendo carnés en el mismo horario. Era una estabilidad que habían estado buscando desde que llevaban unos años de relación para poder tener niños y pasar tiempo con ellos y, tras muchos movimientos de turnos, podrían lograrlo.

Todo eso era la teoría pero, con la crisis económica que no llegaba nunca a su fin, sus sueldos no les permitían ni siquiera unas vacaciones largas más allá de los Pirineos. Una suerte que muchas otras personas no tenían, no llegando a fin de mes o incluso viviendo en la calle.

Lo único bueno que tenía la situación es que había menos atascos porque la gente no podía comprarse vuelacoches e iban en vuelabicicletas o caminando debajo de ellas por los parques de la ciudad. Mycroft podía ver cómo los niños jugaban en la orilla del Parque Escondido y los caballos galopaban a pocos metros sin inmutarse. Deseaba poder estar ahí abajo con su marido y su futuro hijo, si alguna vez llegaban los papeles de la adopción.

Pensó entonces en cómo habría sido la vida antes de todo aquello, de los vuelacoches, las jornadas laborales hasta las 14 horas y los aparcamientos en altura y, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en su garaje por el piloto automático del vuelacoche último modelo que le había costado el sueldo de dos años a plazos. Greg, en cambio, prefería gastarse ese dinero en Cerveza Frío Polar de importación antártica, aunque fuera la más cara y con ella se acabaran sus caprichos.

Allí estaba, esperando a Mycroft en la sala de espera de la comisaría con un dónut de chocolate en una mano y un café con leche en la otra. Su cara rebosaba felicidad además de cansancio. Mycroft llegó agitado por la cinta mecánica, demasiado lenta para las ganas que tenía de estar con su amado.

Lestrade apuró entonces el café y se comió la mitad del dónut de un bocado para limpiarse las manos antes de abrazar a Mycroft, o se quedaría sin ellas si le manchaba el traje. Mycroft no esperaba un abrazo tan largo, tan anhelante... sólo llevaban unas horas sin verse. Algo debía ser importante para tal comportamiento y él no caía en la cuenta.

Cuando se separaron, Greg le tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta su despacho, cerrando la puerta con sigilo.

—Greg, tengo demasiada hambre para hacer el amor.

—No es eso —rio éste— es sólo un segundo—. Abrió un cajón del escritorio y rebuscó en él hasta que encontró una carpeta con un gran TOP SECRET en la tapa. Se la pasó a Mycroft y se sentó de golpe soltando todo el aire acumulado.

Mycroft la abrió mirando de soslayo y con el rostro muy serio. No entendía a qué venía tanta felicidad si aquello era un caso confidencial. Cuando leyó la primera línea entendió todo lo demás, incluso que Greg tomara más dónuts y café que de costumbre.

—Martha Isabel Holmes Lestrade. Los dos apellidos —sonrió Mycroft cuando vio el nombre—. Greg se levantó para abrazarle de nuevo, con un dónuts que había sacado de algún cajón y que mantenía lejos de la chaqueta.

—Nuestra hija —la felicidad podía sentirse entre el poco espacio que había entre ellos, sonrientes, tan cerca que podrían besarse sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Mycroft cerró el contacto, los ojos, los brazos alrededor de su cintura... Dejando escapar un jadeo más alto de la cuenta, haciéndole ruborizar sin que nadie le estuviera mirando con los ojos abiertos. Lestrade disfrutaba del momento, del calor humano, del olor a dulce y perfume afrutado.

—Greg.

—Sí.

—Como me manches me divorcio.

—Lo sé.


End file.
